Shifting Perspectives
by Cannibal Jello
Summary: The Supreme Kai and his bodyguard leave Kaioshin-Kai to experience the charms of a foreign land. After inadvertently consuming a native aphrodisiac, the two immortals become more familiar with each other than ever intended or anticipated. KaioshinxKibito


**Title:** Shifting Perspectives

**Author:** cannibaljello(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Warning:** Implied adult homosexual situation (Kaioshin/Kibito), adult language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ, its characters, nor do I make any profit from this writing.

**Notes:** Decided to post this here, though this appropriate version is severely censored. I figured, why the heck not share the Kaioshin x Kibito love? Maybe one person out there will enjoy reading it. If you do, drop me a line. I'm desperate for "KibiShin"-loving friends.

The full version can be found at my profile at y!gallery (is linked in my profile as my website). Beware if traveling to the site – it is full of adult homosexual material, not suitable for the underage. I have begun posting illustrated art there, for those who are interested.

* * *

_Shifting Perspectives_

Kaioshin was blissfully dosing on his stomach, one hand pillowing his head and the other tangled in his hair. One lithe leg hung off the bed, allowing Kibito to see the occasional twitch he made every now and then. It amused the guardian.

It was early morning, and for once, the guardian had woken before the deity. Kibito had risen to briefly stretch in the morning glow of Kaioshin-Kai and had eventually returned to join his dozing companion again.

Kibito eased down onto the mattress as gently as he could, content just to lay there and watch Kaioshin sleep. It was an extremely rare event to behold, as Kaioshin was typically up and active hours before him. For whatever reason, that morning had been different.

The god's eyelashes were lusciously long and dark against his lilac skin – a strange combination that never ceased to fascinate the guardian. He enjoyed the vision until finally, Kaioshin's eyes blinked open – both bleary and exhausted – and he tried in vain to focus on his partner. When he forfeited his attempts, Kaioshin's soft lids eased shut and he rubbed one cheek against the sheets. Rather absently, Kaioshin then caressed the fabric with his lips and nuzzled it, sniffing and murmuring.

"I love the scent you leave in my bed, Kibito," the deity said, and promptly flopped onto his side, facing away from his bodyguard – opposing behaviors indeed. Thankfully, Kibito knew his companion well enough to recognize his cue to spoon against his back. Kissing the nape of Kaioshin's neck, the guardian slipped one arm around the other's petite waist, hearing the divinity as he sighed. Utterly content, Kaioshin drifted off to sleep again.

Looking back into the past, Kibito wished their first morning together had been so soft and sweet. Instead, it had been quite the opposite and even more unexpected...

…

Kibito remembered their trip as though it was yesterday.

It was quite typical for the two men to grow tired of the scenery of Kaioshin-Kai and was reasonable, seeing they spent the majority of their time residing on the hallowed planet. For however pristine and beautiful it was, Kaioshin-Kai wasn't entirely as awe-inspiring as one may think after millennia seeing the same scenes that had remained virtually unchanged throughout time.

One day, Kaioshin had perked up from his daily meditation and had addressed his guardian who, like usual, had enjoyed a restful morning of reading a novel he was just shy of completing.

"Kibito-san?" the deity had said, sitting cross-legged atop a lush blanket of grass, "Are you feeling as restless as I am?"

While Kibito appearance could be easily described using antonyms of Kaioshin's personal description, he admitted he was feeling noticeably dull from the lack of activity in their lives. The universe was as peaceful as ever, with no pressing issues to attend to. Kaioshin-Kai, for as lovely as it was, was extremely uneventful and lacking when compared to other bustling worlds.

Amongst themselves, the immortals did their best to seek entertainment. They played virtually every board game in existence, had read multitudes of books in numerous languages and varieties, and had other hobbies. Still, all was growing rather uninspiring, with Kaioshin being the most difficult to occupy between the two of them.

It was the deity who decided they would travel to another planet, tangibly experiencing the cosmos rather than watch it from afar. Their life on Kaioshin-Kai had muted their senses, giving everything a vague dullness. In their dimension, other elements reigned more important, leaving the physical rather muted in comparison. In contrast, planets foreign to them would renew their interest and likely their sense of productivity as well – not that a god of Kaioshin's status could afford being anything but proactive.

Kaioshin's idea for venturing from Kaioshin-Kai had been inspired by one of the many planets he had overlooked that day. The deity had been drawn to the bright fuchsia skies and the culture of the higher beings inhabiting the planet. They, he said, were a species that seemed to fully appreciate peace and healthy relationships. They proclivities towards morals closely resembling that of the Kais made them the ideal society to visit.

And so Kaioshin and Kibito had promptly found themselves immersed in a world not drastically different from their home. Utilizing instant transmission, they had traveled to the planet in less than a second, and had then devoted themselves to meeting the locals and experiencing a foreign culture.

For all the numerous languages Kaioshin knew, the deity did not entirely grasp the tongues of the native people. He managed well enough. Often different societies, due to technologies and abilities allowing space travel, had met and formed similar dialects. More keen to testing the boundaries of his own intellect rather than steal information directly from other's minds, Kaioshin had refrained from mentally reading the natives. It was Kaioshin's nature to never abuse his powers, considering such actions as an unnecessary invasion of privacy.

It seemed to Kibito that Kaioshin, over the numerous years he had accompanied him, could never do anything the easy way.

Conveniently for them, Kaioshin had been familiar with a related language and had been capable of communicating enough to support their journey. Kibito, on the other hand, was reduced to doing little more than serving his purpose as the deity's guardian.

The natives were, as Kaioshin said, considerably peaceful. Better yet, they did not recognize their holy species, and likely did not have any idea that such deities existed. Keeping their true identities a mystery, it was simple enough for Kaioshin and Kibito to live like any other mortal, without suspicions or the slightest threat of danger.

It made Kibito's job much easier, and he had found himself virtually rid of his anxieties whenever Kaioshin was in immediate proximity – not that he minded worrying over the god. Even Kibito could admit his concern for Kaioshin's wellbeing could be overwhelming at times.

Of course, Kaioshin was never further than feet away from his position. They had decided to stay in a quaint inn and share a bedroom. The two thought nothing of it, as the bed was more than sufficient enough for both of their bodies, and their relationship had never been anything but professional and platonic.

The immortals had spent their days discovering the planet on foot, as they wisely avoided suspicion by resisting their abilities to fly. Besides, they had always agreed that such methods of travel subdued detail that one could only appreciate up close. Both men were physically capable enough of hiking the hillsides and mingling in the cities, visiting numerous townships before returning to their own village of choice.

Once back at the inn, they had been more than gratuitous to sit together and tickle their palates with foreign cuisine. Having grown accustomed to the conveniences of flying, Kibito had admitted that he had been considerably thankful to rest his feet and sit back in a seat designed to please.

Kaioshin had found that the tea was particularly delicious. While Kibito had also enjoyed it, he suspected he had consumed half as much as his companion and instead savored the main course of local produce combined with aromatic herbs.

During a portion of their dinner, they had sat with a young native couple and enjoyed their meal. Unable to communicate with them, Kibito had remained his usual silent self, as was his natural wont, and had eaten patiently while listening to Kaioshin's attempts at conversation. Though the deity's language was indeed broken, he managed well enough. The lyrical grace of his voice made his hesitation less noticeable, and Kibito found himself watching the deity's lips as he spoke.

Though never had Kibito been particularly interest in men, he had always considered Kaioshin greatly attractive. There was simply no denying the beauty the deity exuded, both in personality and physicality. With his initial realization of Kaioshin's allure, Kibito had decided he was simply acquainted enough with the young god and comfortable enough in his presence to appreciate his appearance.

It was striking to see Kaioshin in robes other than their traditional Kai habiliments, as the deity was devoted to conserving his culture. Only on foreign planets did the deity ever wear different garments, and only then did to immerse himself in the essence of civilizations he so rarely had the opportunity to enjoy. Certainly, Kaioshin would have never chosen to wear sandals under any other circumstance, as he admitted they made him feel far too casual.

And so, together, Kaioshin and Kibito had found themselves dressed in robes designed to remain flowing and elegant even in sitting. Beneath, they were bare, of course, and Kibito was just slightly discomforted by the feeling of crisp air teasing the exposed skin of his collarbone and the draft lingering up his legs. It didn't aid to comfort him that he felt somewhat ridiculous regarding his own appearance.

Kaioshin, on the other hand, looked positively ravishing in the golden fabric that adorned his lithe body. His coverings, like Kibito's, were lavishly decorated with shimmering thread and unusual designs, though his robes were considerably more embellished. Kibito had initially cocked his brow when such realization had initially interested him. Eventually, he had shrugged it off and thought that perhaps the natives though such beauty accentuated Kaioshin's impossible elegance best. It suited his exalted status.

Throughout their meal, Kibito had found himself studying his companion more than was usual. He had noticed the rather inordinary calmness Kaioshin displayed, as the deity seemed more prone to tittering gently when amused by something, and seemed content to sink into his seat rather than uphold his normal pristine posture. Had Kibito not known better, he would have assumed the deity was intoxicated. Never did he seem so physically languid or bubbly, and his tongue appeared more loose and talkative than ordinary.

Indeed, had it not been for the relative sharpness of his gaze, Kibito would have been convinced of Kaioshin's drunkenness. Save for a slight haze, likely induced by pure relaxation, the deity's eyes were as normal as ever. For some reason, they had seemed particularly more hypnotizing than Kibito was accustomed to, though the guardian couldn't quite figure out why.

After much thought, Kibito had decided that the tea was responsible for Kaioshin's changes. The deity had been enticed by its flavor, having been rather vocally adamant about how it pleased his taste, and had drank more glasses that Kibito had cared to count.

As their meal went on and the glasses of tea Kaioshin consumed increased, he began laughing indulgently at everything Kibito seemed to say. He smiled lazily at his bodyguard and Kibito had found himself smirking instinctively. Kaioshin was infectious at times, and seeing him in a slightly compromised state amused Kibito greatly.

All was relatively casual until Kibito began feeling warmer than considered comfortable, blinking in response of its onset. It felt as though his body was filled with gentle warmth that suffused his senses and had him shifting uncomfortably. At first he tried to ignore the feeling and sat with legs further spread to allow the crisp air further into his robes. When he noticed Kaioshin run his delicate fingers into the collar of his garments and pull them apart from the thin column of his neck, Kibito realized he wasn't alone.

The couple they sat with eventually left to do whatever it was the natives did and left the two immortals to themselves. With their departure, Kibito was somewhat relieved. He had begun truly felt unusual in his own skin, and the oddity he had begun experiencing did nothing to comfort him with foreign company. Though Kaioshin seemed to better hide the sensations welling inside of him, Kibito could see the same feelings he experienced reflected on the deity's misleading youthful visage.

The sensations were difficult to explain and confused Kibito greatly. His body reacted as though it had perceived pheromones, heightening his senses and filling him with heat. He began noticing many things about Kaioshin he never had before, like how soft his lips were...the elegant curve of his fingers...the slope of his lean neck and the silken appearance of his hair...

Initially, Kibito began noticing the way Kaioshin's eyes lingered on him in a similar fashion. With the acknowledgement of the deity's entrancement with him, Kibito suspected the god was noticing similar features of him as well. The spell just barely broke when another couple came to sit at their table. By then, both men knew then it was time to leave.

Neither immortal addressed the tension welling within them: the hot burn of lust and the heaviness that accompanied it. With each step to their suite, both men felt stuck in rut – a feeling Kibito was familiar with and one he suspected Kaioshin was relatively new to.

The feelings were simple enough to ignore when they entered their room and almost impossible to overlook when the door sealed behind them. The sensations nearly became overwhelming as Kibito watched the deity ahead of him fall to sit in a wicker chair, releasing a heady sigh as he did.

Kaioshin looked positively ravishing as he leaned his head back, his mohawk flowing slightly to the right. His eyes looked like bottomless pits of fluid onyx, cool in shade but smoldering in need. With lips slightly parted and beautifully full, Kaioshin appeared to share Kibito's feelings of parchedness. The bodyguard's mouth felt thick with desire, and he could feel the press of arousal against the fabric of his robes.

A knowledge suffused through the air of the room, as if proving they both sensed what would come. Their eyes met, locked, and matched as though in a silent battle of wills. Kaioshin, it seemed, was looking at Kibito with a mixture of reluctant longing that felt so right, it was all Kibito could do not to seize him and steal what he so suddenly realized he wanted.

Kibito was the first to move and approached the relaxed deity. Unsure of his own intentions, the guardian decided it best to address their clothing. When Kibito knelt down to slide the sandals from Kaioshin's feet, it not only seemed appropriate but was physically necessary, as he was significantly taller than Kaioshin even when he was standing.

Kibito had cupped one sandal in his palm and had glanced up at Kaioshin, sprawled in the chair as he breathed baitedly. Noticing his guardian's gaze, the petite god lowered a delicate hand to Kibito's head and casually ran his thin fingers through his long ivory hair.

"Thanks for helping me," the deity sighed politely, and Kibito nodded, swallowing thickly. He was less consumed with Kaioshin's husky voice and more with the scent that radiated from him. Perhaps it was merely luck that they found each other's pheromones appealing, as it later became apparent that Kaioshin felt the same.

As if under mystifying spell, the guardian did something that shocked him then. His actions seemingly drawn by a fine, invisible chain, Kibito's lips had fallen to kiss the side of fine ankle. Besides a slight internal startle at his behavior, the bodyguard had thought nothing wrong of it, nor had Kaioshin. The deity had said nothing regarding his touch and had hummed in lazy delight.

When Kibito nibbled Kaioshin's achilles tendon, his foot jerked in his grasp. Chuckling, the guardian switched to sucking on the delicate skin, and felt the deity slouch deeper into his chair. Perhaps the, Kibito should have suspected a considerably oddity to their behaviors. He was on his knees before Kaioshin, kissing his sweet and perfect foot, and he found himself absolutely loving it.

Kaioshin's feet were as beautiful as his hands, and Kibito found himself trying to memorize how they looked and how they felt. In doing so, he kissed each toe before pressing his lips to the delicate arch, first rubbing slow circles into it with his thumb before licking gently. The touch tickled Kaioshin and made him squirm, his musical laughter filling the air.

The contrast of his thick, dark hands clasping such a pale, elegant foot had begun to arouse Kibito, and he felt his desire knot in his gut. The feel of the delicate bones and warm flesh enticed him as he gently massaged them, rubbing his thumb under the base of Kaioshin's foot before he began gently rotating his ankle. When Kibito looked up towards Kaioshin's visage, the god's eyes were closed. With the pass of tongue under sensitive toes, Kaioshin came alive again with a girlish squeal, freezing suddenly when Kibito slid one digit into his mouth.

Kibito sucked that sweet skin softly at first, and then harder, licking and kissing. In his haze, Kibito realized he worshiped Kaioshin's foot the way he began wanting to worship other parts of him. Eventually it was Kaioshin who stopped his ministrations, guiding Kibito with the hands twined into his hair. Obedient as ever, even in his moment of lust, Kibito allowed himself to be drawn towards the beautiful deity.

The moment his lips were pressed softly against Kaioshin's, fireworks shot down his spine. Kibito opened his mouth and felt Kaioshin welcome his tongue with his own. Their first kiss was rather clumsy, full of heavy breathing and Kaioshin's inexperienced uncertainty, but it was considerably pleasing. It succeeded in furthering Kibito's rut, and he found his hands suddenly sliding under Kaioshin, lifting him effortlessly off the chair.

The deity answered the movement with a soft moan, the sound swallowed between the embrace of their mouths. Kibito responded with his own husky murmur, delighted by the feel of Kaioshin's arms wrapping around his neck. A moment of movement and then they were on the bed, their lips finally parting and enabling them to breathe.

Kibito realized too late that he was staring at Kaioshin's face, considering how incredible he looked when completely given over to his lust. He wondered then, for a moment, what the god's mouth would feel like on other parts of him and felt the answering burn of his desires.

When they kissed again, Kibito gently bit at Kaioshin's fuller lip. He was further excited by the god's response: the catch of his breathe, and the gentle clutch of fingers at his chin, drawing him deeper to further consume, to taste and absorb everything Kibito had to give.

…

The following morning, Kibito wasn't sure what to think.

He had woken with a soft sigh, one hand moving to shield his eyes from the peering sun. The nearest star in the sky, responsible for illuminating the planet, had peeked its way through one of the many windows lining the room and had laid its rays directly on his face.

Almost immediately after shifting his arm, the sensations throughout the rest of his body had registered. Their onset caused Kibito to immediately freeze. Against him curled a very quiet Kaioshin, his small back braced against his guardian's muscular chest. The arm Kibito had lifted had been previously laced about his tiny waist, keeping the deity warm and protected.

In silence, Kibito studied the situation, wondering why he wasn't immediately flooded with worry. He remembered the previous night with such shocking clarity and assumed he felt dull only due to his lingering exhaustion. With little hesitation, he gingerly lowered his arm again, reclaiming the place it had previously rested, possessively situated around Kaioshin.

It would have been easy enough to readjust his position and yet Kibito didn't want to wake his companion. Judging by his stillness, Kaioshin was resting peacefully, though his guardian couldn't be entirely certain. Eventually, Kibito decided it truly didn't matter at that moment.

Kibito breathed gently, trying not to think too much about what had happened – not to analyze the situation. He only acknowledged the fact that it felt great waking up like this, with Kaioshin in his arms and the scent of him being one of the first things to register when resurfacing.

Truly, and much to Kibito's silent surprise, he was rather satisfied after the previous night. Even knowing what they had done together, he didn't feel regret. He knew there was no point in denying their night of passion unless, by some miracle, Kaioshin remained oblivious to it.

Kibito wasn't certain what Kaioshin would think of it once he had woken. For whatever reason, the guardian didn't suspect the god would physically retaliate and scream at him. If Kibito remembered correctly, the deity had been just as willing, though neither man had acted from his hungers alone.

Then again, it was one thing to have been in Kibito's position and another to be the recipient as Kaioshin had been...

Worse yet, it had been the god's first experience with sex – of that, Kibito was absolutely certain. To think Kaioshin had lost his virginity to such an impromptu, lust-driven experience instilled the sensation of ice throughout Kibito. _He_ had stolen Kaioshin's holy virtue, and _he _was Kaioshin's guardian.

Likely, _he_ would be in deep trouble once the deity awoke.

Belated guilt flooded Kibito, who frowned in dense dismay. Differing emotions were welling inside him. One half of him was very satisfied with their tryst, as he was prone to the masculine arrogance of claiming someone so important and amazing as Kaioshin. After their night together, Kaioshin smelled faintly of him. It instilled in Kibito a sense of pride, knowing that he was the only one who had ever experienced the deity.

On the other hand, Kibito feared that their night of wild passion would forever disrupt the important relationship fabricated between them. He worried Kaioshin would never fully trust him again and accuse him of taking advantage of him. It seemed ridiculous to imagine the deity acting so blindly ridiculing, as they had both been equally responsible for their liaison. Perhaps Kaioshin would be mad simply because he hadn't been with a woman.

Or maybe Kaioshin had always been that way, Kibito considered; interested in men. In the millions of years they had known each other, they had never discussed anything regarding sexual orientation. He had assumed Kaioshin preferred no one, as the god had never made an utterance of attraction or even mentioned such carnal desires. He had been as pure as one could be, sheltered and abstinent since the beginning of his holy lifetime.

Homosexuality was prevalent among their people, as Kais had no need to procreate. Therefor, they had no obligation to mate as opposite genders. Bisexuality was also common – too common, as Kibito had personally discovered. He had thoroughly enjoyed his one experience with a man and found himself willing to approach it again with the right individual. Heavens knew he had too many experiences with women to accurately recall.

It only made sense that Kaioshin would have been the one to entice such desire from him. Kaioshin was by no means an ordinary being and he wasn't too masculine, which meant that the transition from women to men was rather gradual.

Great galaxies, Kibito sighed, what was he thinking? He was lying there, contemplating his sexuality when it was rather obvious. The past night, he had sex with his companion – the man he was suppose to protect, who was a god no less. They had slept together – technically done so much more than that – under the spell of some unknown, arousal-inducing substance.

The situation was growing increasingly complicated the more Kibito considered it, and he found himself feeling more anxious by the moment.

Kibito was certain that to some extent, he had been responsible for his actions. He had learned long ago that when offered sex, it was wise to typically accept it. Given his considerable sexual dry spell enforced by the solitude on Kaioshin-Kai, he seemed to have become significantly more prone to indulgences he normally would have been reluctant to experience. By no means was Kibito virtuous.

Sighing to himself, Kibito decided that he was simply thinking too much. Usually such a thing was Kaioshin's forte, but it seemed rather contagious concerning the circumstances. Truly, all Kibito needed to know was that he wasn't sure how the previous night had happened, but he was quite certain he would like to flatten Kaioshin out again and have his way with him.

Then again, Kaioshin would probably wake up thinking he allowed a moment of insomniac madness go too far. Likely, it was best if he woke and by some miracle had forgotten what had happened between them. Regardless, Kaioshin most likely wouldn't be keen waking up to Kibito all over him, and so the guardian thought it best to go about his morning routine.

Had Kibito given the probability a little more thought, he would have realized there were still undeniable signs of their passion present.

Rather reluctantly, Kibito removed his arm from around Kaioshin and rose from the bed. He excused himself from the immediate suite, moving to enjoy a hot soak in the shower room. By the time he was dried and dressed – the process made most convenient with magic – Kaioshin had woken and was sitting up, staring out one of the grand windows.

Kibito wasn't certain what to expect. Kaioshin was still in bed, which was reasonable. He was still naked, which had likely risen his fine brows with interest, as he normally slept with some minimal garment. He was still half-enfolded in the sheets unmistakably laden with the scent of their passion, which was likely a good sign.

When Kaioshin turned to look at him and physically stiffened, Kibito thought he was simple reacting to his morning lethargy. For a man of considerable size, Kibito moved virtually silently, and likely the god hadn't the state of mind yet to sense his sudden presence.

Never had either man experienced such an awkward silence. After so many years together, Kibito could see that the gears had already turned in Kaioshin's head and he had already situated the pieces of the puzzle correctly. For more reasons than given by his disorganized, wild white hair, the deity looked positively disheveled.

_Not good_, Kibito thought and felt his stomach knot with anxiety.

"Morning," Kaioshin said, likely speaking more of politeness than anything. He didn't use any verbal description of said morning and because of it, Kibito couldn't decipher the young god's mood.

Kaioshin didn't look perturbed. He looked slightly quizzical, but otherwise seemed normal. He wasn't anathemizing his guardian, nor was he projecting pillows in his direction and screaming for him to leave. Perhaps they were currently in the eye of the storm and the peace was merely temporary.

Kibito looked on as those hypnotic eyes studied him, taking in his pristine clothing and clean appearance. It seemed the acknowledgement of Kibito's shower was enough to entice the god to follow suit, as Kaioshin then muttered something along the lines of taking a bath before shifting to stand.

It happened immediately: a flinch on that soft face, and Kibito stepped forward with worry. Being the utmost dutiful bodyguard, Kibito was too concerned with Kaioshin to make any realization. Instead, he rushed forward, concerned for his charge.

"What's wrong, Master?" Kibito asked, thinking nothing of the obvious. "Are you alright?"

Initially, all color had drained from Kaioshin's lavender face. Then it was promptly replaced with a blush, nearly brilliant in brightness and shade. No man in proper health could possibly change colors so rapidly, and Kibito found himself filled to the brim with worry.

"It's- It's nothing," the god stuttered, but already Kibito was practically upon him, falling on the bed besides the petite deity.

"No it's not," responded Kibito stubbornly, his brows furrowing with scrutiny. "You're in pain. What's wrong?"

Kaioshin was becoming increasingly outwardly distressed, certain his face could fill no further with blood. Absolutely abashed, the god had lost control over his tongue, stumbling over his reply. "I...it's..."

"It's what?" Kibito urged, physically reaching for the deity.

The god put up his hands to usher Kibito's away, avoiding aid as he continued blushing profusely. Only then was Kaioshin able to make a sensible message, though still he hesitated in a fashion far too unusual for him.

"It's... rather embarrassing, you see..."

"Oh?" queried Kibito, before reality finally crossed the distance necessary to reach him through the haze of his worry. Only then did it hit him.

_Oh._

Well, certainly there was no denying Kaioshin's knowledge of the previous evening. The god was flushed brighter than ever, his face turning all shades of violet and red. Even Kibito could feel his own visage burning, though it was not so readily noticeable.

Kibito realized then that Kaioshin was probably too sore to move.

"Kaioshin," Kibito began, realizing that then of all times was the least fit for formalities, "Let me heal you. It's my fault, after all." There was simply no avoiding or arguing the truth.

Still, the deity never appreciated people fussing over him, and Kibito found the god testing his patience. It took considerable effort on Kibito's behalf to convince Kaioshin to allow the use of his curative abilities – not simply because the Supreme Kai wanted to obviate physical contact, but because he was suffering from great embarrassment.

Afterwards, when restored to pristine physical health, the god had excused himself to bathe. The events of the day remained considerably normal, with neither man addressing what had occurred between them. That night, though, both had made certain to politely refuse the tea, causing the natives to consider them with curiosity.

When confronted with such confounding looks, Kaioshin had devoted himself to discovering what the drink had such affects. Late – much too late – Kaioshin's critical mind had managed to decipher a portion of dialect he had not previously recognized.

The locals, it seemed, had thought them to be a couple fresh from marriage or some similar union of souls. Their planet, it seemed, had been a location sought after for its romance-inspiring nature and the aphrodisiac properties of certain teas.

Being unfamiliar with the Kai race, the natives had – much to Kibito's later great humor and Kaioshin's mortification – assumed them to be man and wife. With Kibito's raw masculinity and Kaioshin's rather androgynous appearance, they had been viewed as a mated couple that had sought the planet for courtship.

Kibito wasn't entirely certain how Kaioshin had done it, but it seemed the deity had missed some rather crucial details during his communications with the native people. Never did the guardian intend to let Kaioshin live his mishap down, though by no means had the god been truly omnipotent. He had a history of overlooking the obvious.

Then again, after pondering the idea, it made logical sense to the immortals that the locals had considered them lovers. They remained so close to one another that they were almost always on the verge of physically touching, and they had thoughtlessly agreed to sharing a suite. Though it had been their intention of lessening their stress regarding one another's location at nightfall, they had succeeded in appearing intimately involved.

Needless to say, Kaioshin promptly rejected his previous misgivings regarding the convenience of mind reading and had vowed to forever utilize it as a preventative measure against any future misunderstandings.

It wasn't until their second night they discussed their unanticipated liaison. When they had returned to their suite, they were confronted with the same single bed and could no longer avoid the abundant tension brewing between them.

"I'm sorry for what happened," Kibito had said, lacking a more elaborate apology. Truly, nothing could express his regret for what had happened so unintentionally between them.

What Kaioshin said then surprised him. The deity also shared similar sympathies but also abashedly admitted to enjoying the experience despite his moral misgivings.

"It's something I constantly see throughout the universe," explained the deity, considerably serious despite the topic at hand. "However much I try to avoid such visions, its inevitable to find them occasionally. With sex being such a common occurrence, it's really hard to remain blind to, and had always been something I never had the right to understand."

Kibito had nodded in response, uncertain what to say. Already, he had done enough, though it was relieving to think he had educated the overwhelmingly wise deity of something.

They had discussed the issue marginally further, with both men growing more comfortable with their conversation. Then, just as Kibito's anxiety had fully escaped him, Kaioshin said something that caused his shoulders to visibly stiffen.

"I admit, I wish you hadn't been so rough, but I understand your reasons," Kaioshin murmured, blushing profusely. Throughout the process of conveying his message, the deity had become oddly enamored with his hands. Initially his fingers had been situated in his lap, touching together absently. Then, with the foreknowledge of his words, Kaioshin's hands had begun wringing together.

"Perhaps next time," he added, effectively shocking his guardian.

Kaioshin had paused, as if giving Kibito a moment to absorb what he had heard. After a moment of pregnant silence and Kibito's expression of amazement, the god smiled lopsidedly and said, "Yes, Kibito. I'd like to try it again."

Kibito, as previously decided, had been more than happy to oblige. That night they tried again, with their passion the only present aphrodisiac.

Throughout the duration of their visit, their affair had continued, growing with passion and affection. They learned things they never knew about each other – had never even suspected. In turn, they discovered elements of themselves that had been hidden until then. It hadn't been until the final day Kibito had realized the depths of his emotions – the onset convenient, as though the two had lingered on the romantic planet until their eventual revelations.

By the end of their travels, the natives' suspicions of their relationship were rendered accurate, and the immortals remained intimate long after their departure. After their initial awkwardness, the two companions had mutually decided to further pursue an romantic relationship that they had discovered was thoroughly elating and both physically and emotionally gratifying.

Thus, the two immortals found themselves in a similar situation each passing morning.


End file.
